Bounds of the Maskavilles
by akaeve
Summary: A Conan Dolye mystery, well a play on words.


The beautifully scenic Rannoch Moor marks the eastern entrance to the Glen Coe Valley.

The mist swirled across the moor- Rannoch Moor. The Glen Coe massacre. The ghosts of the dead, moved slowly, zombie like across the moor, the purple heather marked by the dark blood left trailing on the heads. The sound echoed in the howling wind, they said it hid the pain, the sounds of the dying. A dog howled…..

He woke with a jolt, he was cold, he shivered, "Bad dog." as he looked down at the Alsatian, who was curled up in the blanket, "Poor boy. Cold?" as the dog shivered, "Come on we'll get something to eat. You have a bad dream too?" he asked looking at the animal.

Jethro cocked his head and offered a paw whimpering.

"Ghosts?" Tim asked.

Jethro lay, and placed his paws over his head and then his nose.

"Want to share?" Tim asked, as Jethro sat, sneezed and shook his head.

"Okay, walkies."Tim ventured.

Jethro stood and wagged his tail.

-oOo-

Jethro jumped into the car, he really did love the vehicle. It was so much better than being cooped up in the apartment. He liked going to Tim's parents they had a big garden, but he missed his master. So the time they had together was good. He jumped into the passenger seat.

"Woof."

"No Jet, you have to go in the back," but looking at the animal's face, smiled, "Ok but no paws on the dash."

"Woof, woof." Jethro replied, settling down on the seat and looking out the window.

They drove up to Rock Creek Park. It was a good healthy walk for the dog. Jethro loved to forage in the undergrowth, occasionally frightening rabbits, he never caught one just chased. Those, and the ducks in the creeks. Sometimes Tim would take him camping with the scouts, he liked that. Jethro rushed past Tim, and up the grassy hill. Tim watched as the dog stopped, turned and barked, not his usual I've frightened something, this was a, look what I found bark. Not a good sign. Tim raced over to where the dog was and watched as it raced down the hill to the object, lying in the bushes.

"Jethro, Jethro come back." Too late the dog was sniffing the body.

Tim looked down at the corpse. The Dress White's, stained blood red, from the wound on his body. Only would you call a gaping rent in the Captain's throat as a wound. It looked like it had been ripped out by some ferocious beast. Jethro sat and whimpered. Tim called Gibbs.

-oOo-

"You touch anything McGee." Gibbs shouted as he approached with the team.

"Boss I know the drill….but yes I put gloves on and searched the pockets for ID, to ensure the Captain was a real Captain." Tim answered.

"You always carry gloves McSmarty?" Tony sneered.

"Yes, three reasons, 1st, I know my job," remembering when he had got a row from Gibbs _"rule 2, McGee",_ "2nd, I am a 1st aider and finally I pick up the waste that Jethro drops and discard as appropriate, in a bag….so yes always carry gloves."

"Good job, so what did you find?" Gibbs questioned.

"Captain Jonas Weelans."as Tim handed Gibbs the ID in a bag.

"Ziva tag." as she took, "Anything else, while you were waiting for us?"

"Boss. Father Henry, self-made millionaire, place Georgetown and out in the country."

"Butch touch anything?" Gibbs asked now looking at the dog, who lay down and covered his head.

"Jet is a sniffer dog, he doesn't do drugs ok, but he can still sniff things out. Can't you Jet?" Tim said to the dog.

"Well if he has touched or messed my crime scene it's on you head. Understand?" Gibbs shouted.

"Boss." Tim answered.

They didn't see the dog slink off, all they heard was a muffled woof, and some scratching, and then the rustling of bushes. Jethro returned with a mask, a white sequened manaquein mask, the type from Mascarade Balls, Jethro dropped it at Gibbs feet, sat and offered a paw.

"Woof." The dog said.

"Good boy, but I want your paws bagged and tagged. "as he took a bag and wrapped it round the paw, tying it loosely with a rubber band, "You do the rest McGee and get Jethro to Abbs."

-oOo-

"Jethro," Abby squealed as the dog ran to her, sliding on the floor of the lab, "What have they done to you?" looking at the poor dog.

Tim began to relate their morning. Finding the body, and the mask, now handing it to Abby.

"Gibbs wants you to swab Jet's paws for evidence, and the mask of course."

"And where is Gibbs?" she asked.

"Probably in autopsy with Ducky, since we don't know what killed the Captain."

-oOo-

"Well my friend, very interesting. I must say never seen anything like this before. But I think you knew your murderer, or if you didn't they took you by surprise." as Dr Mallard spoke to his patient.

"What you got Duks?" Gibbs asked looking at the dissected body.

"Strange. The throat was crushed and dragged out, by what looks like teeth. I was wondering at first if we had wolves or a bear or even rabid wolf hounds roaming the park. But then I saw a scraping against the spine, see Jethro, look at this x-ray. The scratches on the neck. Also…" now returning to the body, "The throat appears to have scratches and if I am not mistaken, these swabs from material under Captain Weelans' nails will be iron oxide." now looking at Gibbs.

"Rust?" Gibbs replied.

"Yes, Jethro rust. It would appear our Captain's throat was ripped out by a metal glove, a gauntlet." As he turned to watch Gibbs disappear out the door.

-oOo-

Gibbs entered the bullpen and looked at his two Agents.

"What Duks say?" Tony asked munching on a beef sandwich.

"Ducky said the throat appeared to have been ripped out by a metal glove, an old fashioned gauntlet, and when you have finished making a mess I suggest you go and tell the Captain's parents the bad news."

"Boss….Captain's dad….but step mother, French…..notes on your desk." Seeing the look in Gibbs eye, "On it Boss."

He watched as the two made their way to the elevator, turned his thoughts to the notes and read.

_Father, Henry, self-made millionaire, construction. Step-mother, love of parties, balls in particular. Especially Mascarade Balls. She was French aristocracy._

Gibbs hated the expense. So much good could be done with that sort of money. He got up and went to Abby's lab, he need to see what she had found.

-oOo-

He entered the lab to find Jet lying peaceful on his side, the poly bags had been removed.

"Find anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Plenty. Firstly the mask was worn by the Captain. Secondly there was rust under the Captains nails, as Duks thought and thirdly, it was just as well Tim didn't look for the mask, poison ivy."

"Ducky says the body wasn't killed where it was found. It had been dumped." Gibbs now replied. "I hope the other two are having luck."

-oOo-

Ziva drove them to the country house of Jonas' father. They drew up at the gates.

"Are we expected?" she asked.

"Probably," Tony replied as the gates opened, "Told you so."

Ziva put the boot down and raced up the gravel. The grit crunching under the wheels. They stopped outside, and got out. Tony removed his raybans and looked at the property. It was built on French chateau style. Of course father was in construction. The door opened, and they saw a figure.

"May I help you?"

"Sure, looking for Mr or Mrs Weelans," Tony said flashing his ID, "Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS."

"Who is it Michelle?" as voice asked from within.

"Ma'am, Agent David, NCIS. I am afraid we have some bad news. Your step-son Jonas Weelans, may we speak with your husband?"

"My husband is out of town, on business. Tell me what has Jonas done now." Mrs Weelans asked.

"I'm afraid he is dead," as Ziva watched Mrs Weelans pale, "May we come in?"

-oOo-

As Ziva and Tony entered the house, they noticed the Medieval replications. The armour, the swords and other weaponary. A large wolf-hound appeared from a room on the left, and followed his mistress into the library.

"Please call me Gina, "Mrs Weelans said. Tony looked at Gina, this was not the type of stepmother he had in mind, thinking of his own.

"I can see by your face, some young blonde, did you not Agent DiNozzo? Well some people do re- marry their own age. Jonas' real mother died in childbirth, his sister. I was a client of Mr Weelans. I asked him to construct this house for me. Yes my house, I do not need his millions, I have my own. We are, how do you say, not living in each others, pockets,..but we do love each other and are faithful."

"Do you have any children?" Ziva enquired.

"Yes twins, Antoinne and Sasha. Henri," she said in her French accent, "and I never boxed our children in. We let them…within reason…..develop the way they wanted. Jonas the Navy, Sasha she is more French than American she likes France. Antoinne he was different, would you say a middle child? He didn't know what he wanted to do. History he liked and excelled, hence the medieval look. But he was American not European."

"You Mrs Weelans, are you American or French?" Ziva asked.

"Agent David are you American or Israeli? Where is your heart? But I am French first, and I would never betray either of my homelands." Gina answered.

"You had a party last night?" Ziva asked.

"No two nights ago. It was a Mascarade Ball for under priviledged children."

"Jonas?" Ziva now questioned.

"He arrived late, in his uniform, he always looks…..sorry looked good in his Dress Whites."

"Did you see him leave?" Tony now asked.

"No I was the organiser."

"You husband?" Tony enquired.

"We went to be together if that is what you want to know."

"One last question, Mrs Weelans," Ziva ventured, "Sasha and Antoinne, where are they?"

"Sasha was going back to Paris and Antoinne, San Francisco he has a friend there. He is how you say, gay."

"Thank you Mrs Weelans If you have any further information please do not hesitate to call us." Tony now replied, handing over a business card.

As they sat in the car Ziva turned to Tony and said, "Did you see one of the armour suits was missing a glove?"

"Nope, I just watched the dog." Tony answered.

-oOo-

Jet lay at Gibbs feet. Tim had asked if it would be ok if Jet stayed the night, he wanted to take Abby out for dinner. No reason.

"Butch you Ok?" he asked the dog. They had shared a steak, but something was bothering the dog and Gibbs, "Jet, the body."

The dog sat and looked at Gibbs, he cocked his head and woofed.

"It's too late to go looking now. But you know something else."

He watched as the dog moved his head and ran for the door.

"Woof." As the door opened, "Grrrr" Jet growled.

"Hey Gibbs, when did you get a dog?" Fornell asked.

"It's Butch, Tim's rescued dog. But what can we do for you?" Gibbs asked, from the couch.

"Body turned up at the Dalecarlia Reservoir. Eminent Washington businessman," Tobias said pulling up a chair and sitting facing Gibbs, "Henry Weelans. Mrs Weelans is naturally distraught, since you are investigating her sons' death."

"Step…Tobias. But, cause of death? And do you want a beer?" pointing to the fridge.

As Fornell , rose and walked to the fridge, taking one and walking back, "Would you believe an old fashioned ball and mace chain flail, according to our ME. Head and body pretty well messed up. The spikes."

"Get the picture. Time of death?" Gibbs now asked.

"24 hours ago approx." Fornell replied.

"Not a lot we can do tonight. Another beer?"

As Fornell joined Gibbs on the couch, Jet sniffed Tobias suspiciously, before settling infront of the fire, on the rug.

-oOo-

The next morning saw Gibbs and Fornell, gathered with the team in the bullpen. Jet had been muzzled and was pawing at his face.

"Sorry boy, but it's this or the car." Gibbs said.

The dog walked over and lay down at Tim's feet.

"Fornell says the Captain's father died about 36hrs ago. Looks like just after his son. So DiNozzo, you go work with Fornell, and see Mrs Weelans. Ziva try and contact the daughter and son. Tim," seeing the look on the man's face, "You and Butch are with me, the dog, I think, has more to find for us." As he watched, the dog stood, and woofed.

-oOo-

The three made their way back to River Creek Park, Jethro bounding on ahead, well as much as he was allowed on the extended lead. They stopped, and Tim let Jet off the lead.

"Go boy find." He shouted at the dog. Jet ran off and a few minutes later barked. The two men ran to where they had heard Jet.

"Not going in, poison ivy." Tim replied looking at Gibbs' face. But they watched as Jet began to back out dragging something.

"Good boy. What you found?" as they watched in horror as jet dragged the ball flail from the thicket. Dragging to Gibbs feet the dog barked and went back in, returning this time with what appeared to be a light rucksack. The dog dragged to Gibbs, sat and offered a paw. Gibbs looked inside.

"Good work Butch. Bag and tag McGee." As Jethros cell rang, "Ziva," as he listened, "Wait got DiNozzo on to, hold," as he took the second call, "Damn," as he shut the cell casing, "Grab the evidence." As he walked back to the car and called Ziva.

-oOo-

They arrived in a cloud of gravel dust and saw Ziva already at the door. Gibbs cut the engine and jumped out the car running to Ziva, turned and shouted to Tim, "Keep Jethro in the car…Wolf hound." The dog appeared at the door and wandered over to the car. Butch, was too quick for Tim, and sprang out the car, and headed for the hound, but to everyones relieve and surprise, the two dogs sniffed noses and then their tails wagged. They walked to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked into the house and saw Tony and Fornell talking to a woman, she was crying.

"Ok what's the score?" he asked.

"Michelle, the housekeeper says Mrs Weelans been missing since this morning. She went out with the dog for its usual run, only it returned alone." Fornell now replied.

"Ziva, what you got?" he now asked her.

"Daughter Sasha never got on the plane…..and her bank account has been emptied. And 24hrs ago her mother's was partially emptied…..hey why that look Gibbs?"

"Gibbs, that would be the money that Jet found, in the rucksack." Tim now replied.

"So, where are the mother and daughter?" Fornell now questioned.

"Has anyone looked for the son?" Gibbs now asked.

Fornell's cell rang.

"Fornell, yeh." As he turned to face the team, "We found the son and the mother, well a couple of water engineers found. The Georgetown Reservoir, pumping station. Yeh Gibbs, the one that looks like a castle. They are or I should say were drugged, and the masks eyes had been blacked out. They were also bound and gagged."

"Looks, like we need to find the daughter," Gibbs now replied standing, and looking at the team, "So Tim you're with me to Rock Creek Park and bring the wolfhound. DiNozzo you and Fornell, the son for interviewing, and Ziva you stay with Mrs Weelans, I think Vance will interview her. Well go." As he shooed the team away.

-oOo-

Gibbs had the hound, it tugged at the leather lead. It was a good dog really. It was so different from Butch, who had the bounce of a youngster. The hound was quite docile, but Gibbs knew it could out run a man. Was this the reason he had decided to bring the beast along? They arrived at the area where the Captains body had been found. The body dumped. How could one person have disposed of the body. It had to be two or three people. As Gibbs looked down at the bushes, the thicket, he realised the body had rolled there. He wondered how DiNozzo and Fornell were getting on with Antoine, and Ziva with Mrs Wheelans. Thing that worried him was why the money was still beside the body. Had the murderer or murderers been disturbed, or was the Captain in fact in on it as well, and been killed with his share. He called Tony.

"DiNozzo what you find out about the cash?" he listened as Tony said half the daughters account. So who had the other half, and where was the mothers'. Where was the daughter? The wolfhound growled and pulled on the lead. In the moonlight he saw two people arguing, the daughter and a man. The dog a blood curdling howl. The figures turned, looked and tried to run. Sasha slipped and fell into the foaming falls. The man ran. Gibbs let the dog off the lead. It bounded after the stranger. He turned to see Tim, with the help of Butch, pull Sasha from the water. He heard a scream and saw the bigger dog fell the stranger.

-oOo-

Meanwhile back at the navy Yard. DiNozzo and Fornell had the son in interview room one. He sat shivering., but had a blanket round his shoulders. His mother was in the Directors office, he offered her a brandy.

"Sir, I would really like to go home and shower and change."

"Mrs Weelans, I called Michelle, she will be here shortly with Agent David. We need to have your clothes for analysis and I hope you don't mind, before you shower we need to take some swabs. Then if you are up to it, I would like to ask a few questions while things are still fresh in your mind."

"Director Vance, would you know why I was kidnapped and my husband murdered?"

"Ma'am, I do not, but I have to follow procedure." Vance now replied, his words broken by a knock on the door. It opened and Ziva entered followed by Michelle.

"Oh Ma'am I am so sorry." She began to say.

"Agent David, could you please take Mrs Weelans and Michelle to Dr Mallard, and then Abby. Dr Mallard, Mrs Weelans will just do some swabs on your hands and face. Then Ms Scuito will allow you to undress, and shower. I trust this will be in order."

"Thank you Director Vance." As Mrs. Weelans, left the room.

Vance called DiNozzo, "How you getting on with the son?"

-oOo-

Vance made his way down to the interview room.

"You say you are not getting much out of him why?" he now asked.

"Says, he was hooded." Fornell replied.

"Hooded?" Vance enquired.

"Yeh, you know, a pillow case or a sack over the head." Tony answered.

"Agent DiNozzo, how tall is Antoine?" Director Vance asked staring at Tony.

"He said he was sitting watching ZNN."

"Good so we establish one thing, but why did he not pull the hood off?"

"Says his feet were strapped and as he bent down, his hands were cable tied." Tony now replied.

"So we have two or more people?" Leon questioned.

"Yes Agent DiNozzo?"

"I'll go and find Fornell and tell him what you have said. He will have no doubt realised…..no come to the same conclusion." As Tony turned and walked back into the room.

-oOo-

Gibbs cell rang, "Yeh Gibbs." He listened to the Director.

"Leon, I got it. Well the wolfhound has the boyfriend, and Butch and Tim the daughter", now looking at the victims, "Then again, not sure whose boyfriend. Had to call 911 for the daughter, she had to be pulled from the creek. Wolfhound keeping him company." Looking at the dog with the paws on the young man's back. He shut his cell and headed over to the dog.

"Good boy." As the hound rose and Gibbs cuffed the man.

-oOo-

Interview room 2 saw Gibbs sitting opposite Stefin.

"How is Sasha?" Stefin nervously asked.

"Matter to you?" Gibbs asked in his gruff manner.

"I loved them both," he replied dropping his eyes.

"You, the dominant one?" Gibbs continued.

"Meaning?" Stefin asked looking deep into the blue eyes.

"Antoine?" Gibbs questioned, looking into the strained face.

"Yes." The young man replied.

"Sasha?" Gibbs continued.

"No…..she was a woman who knew what she wanted." Stefin answered quietly.

"So what did she want?" Gibbs now questioned, writing on his pad.

"Is she dead?" Stefin quietly asked.

"Does it matter?" Gibbs asked.

"I suppose, yes. Then Antoine could, would be free for me," bowing his head into his hands.

"Free for you?" the interrogator asked.

"I loved Sasha….and Antoine. But Sasha and Antoine they were twins, they had more in common than parents, they were soul mates…. Lovers."

"Would Antoine back your story?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, he wanted away too. That was why he liked L.A. away from her." The boy replied.

"And where else would that have been?"

"Vietnam, Indonesia, Bali, somewhere, where there was no extradition for the US."

"But, Sasha, being French. And Vietnam, an old French colony." Gibbs asked.

"No, it doesn't, she checked." Stefin replied, looking into the eyes of Gibbs, "But you never did tell me. Is she dead?"

"No, she is alive. But not well enough to talk yet." Gibbs concluded, putting his notes together, standing and walked out the door.

-oOo-

As Gibbs entered the back room and looked over Fornells shoulder.

"You want a go now?" he asked, indicating to Stefin who was now staring at the mirror.

"Could, since the father is technically mine, and not Navy." Fornell replied.

Fornell entered the room. Stefin looked at him.

"Need to ask you a few questions regarding Mr Weelans." Tobias now said, sitting down in front of the boy.

"Did you kill Mr Weelans?" Fornell came straight out and asked.

"No, Sasha did. With the ball flail." Stefin replied, his head turning as Gibbs walked back into the room, "How is she?"

"Alive, but what was Antoine's involvement. He get the money?" Gibbs now asked leaning against the wall, folding his arms.

"Antoine, had nothing to do with the murders. I killed Jonas. But, had to get help disposing of the body. I paid a couple of down and outs to help push the body into the bushes. I used some of Sasha's, to pay them off."

"They not steal the money?" Fornel questioned.

"I put it there after. I actually saw your friend and his dog find the body. But, went back, the next day, with the money, and to hide the flail. Sasha and I argued about the cash, and what we were now going to do."

"So you went back to retrieve. Were you going to make out it was robbery gone wrong? A kidnapping?" Gibbs now asked.

Stefin nodded, and began to cry.

"He's all yours Tobias." Gibbs now answered turning and leaving the room.

**Epilogue.**

The next day saw Mrs Weelans sitting in her drawing room Sasha had recovered enough to be charged with her Step-fathers murder, Antoine sat at his mother's side.

"Agents Gibbs and Fornell, on behalf of my son and myself, we would like to thank you both for solving this terrible family matter. In fact it was the dogs that found the evidence really. Could you please convey may thanks to your Agent McGee. If I could be of assistance in any fund raising, please do not hesitate to contact me."

"What are you and Antoine going to do now?" Gibbs asked.

"I Agent Gibbs have some personal matters to attend in LA, and my mother wishes to spend some time in France….."

"To decide my future…. Gentlemen." Mrs Weelans announced, "I may sell this home…no house. It is no longer a home."

-oOo-

Later in the bullpen, as they Agents wrote up their sitreps.

Tony sat back and placed his hands behind his head,"I was thinking Boss, this latest case. A bit like, the Hounds of the Baskervilles." Tony ventured.

"Meaning?" Gibbs asked.

"Well the country hall, the mansion, the mixed family feuds, the medieval killings. The way the wolf hound downed the bad guy, and the daughter falling into the creek. Also they, the mother and son were found bound, with the masks on. I just thought you know a nice play on words."

"I think Tony you are mixing the story with another, The Reichenbach Falls, but then Butch and I didn't fall in, but yes, Sasha being the last of the family, she would have inherited the wealth, as the last of the line." Tim now added.

"So all's well that ends well." Ziva replied.

"That, I think you will find is Shakespeare." Dr Mallard replied, now passing through the bullpen, "But yes, a nice little Macbeth murder would be different. But then again Conan Doyle was born in Edinburgh, and did write many of his stories based on the landscape of Edinburgh. He also, did study medicine at the University of Edinburgh."

"You knew him personally then Duks?" as certain Special Agent Gibbs added smiling the Gibbs smile.

"Jethro, I may be old but I am not dead, but did I tell you of the story of when we, that would be my fellow students, and I….."

Dr Mallard didn't finish as the phone rang, "Yeh Gibbs…..grab your gear. Dead Navy Pilot"

"Sorry Duks maybe another time." Jethro replied heading for the elevator.


End file.
